Series 5 Episode 4
Be a Man! Ittan-Momen is the fourth episode of the 2007 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Minami Takayama as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Hiromi Konno as Neko-Musume *Wataru Takagi as Nezumi-Otoko *Keiko Yamamoto as Sunakake-Babaa *Naoki Tatsuta as Konaki-Jijii *Jōji Yanami as Ittan-Momen ;Recurring *Yūko Maruyama as Kawauso *Takeshi Aono as Nurarihyon *Katsuyuki Konishi as Shu-no-Bon ;Guest *Ikuya Sawaki as Umizatō *Kōta Nemoto as Funa-Yūrei *Kōhei Matsumoto as Funa-Yūrei *Satsuki Yukino as Aya *Tomoko Naka as Aya's Mother *Ryōhei Nakao as Aya's Father Synopsis Aya, a little girl, takes a shortcut along the shore to visit her pregnant mother who has been hospitalized with a cold. Along the way, she picks up a peach colored shell. At the hospital, Aya's mother tells her that children have recently started to go missing by the seaside due to the large waves, so she is implored to be careful. Since the tide was low at the time, Aya takes the shortcut on her way back, and finds a towel left out on a rock. However, it wasn't a towel. It was the yōkai Ittan-Momen, who got wet and could not move. A large wave approached them, and Ittan-Momen used the last ounce of his strength to fly in order to get Aya and himself out of the way. He is exhausted quickly, and immediately starts to land again. Aya brings Ittan-Momen to her house for him to be dried and repaired, and he begins to get along with the human girl. Ittan-Momen later explains that on the way back to Yōkai Yokochō from Kagoshima, he saw a large wave approaching a child playing near the water. In order to save the child, Ittan-Momen blocked the wave and fell into the sea. He tells Aya to be careful and stay away from the sea, since there is a frightening yōkai inhabiting it. She becomes uneasy after hearing children are being targeted, but Ittan-Momen reassures her by saying he has contacted a strong friend. Kitarō receives his message by Bake-Garasu, and rushes to Ittan-Momen's location with the help of Kawauso. That night, Funa-Yūrei appear and find Aya due to her shell serving as a beacon. Just as Aya was about to be caught by the Funa-Yūrei, Ittan-Momen arrives and attempts to save her. However, the Funa-Yūrei splash water on him and he becomes unable to move once more. The Funa-Yūrei bring Aya to the shore, where Umizatō appears in front of her. After three years of letting the kidnapped children soak in the sea, Umizatō plans to eat them. Just as Aya was about to be immersed into the sea, Kitarō arrives and defeats the Funa-Yūrei with his Hair Needles. Umizatō uses his lute to attack, emitting strong sound waves. Kitarō creates a Hair Spear to fight but is soon captured by Umizatō, who is able to freely manipulate the sea. Just as Kitarō was about to be pierced by Umizatō's water harpoon, Ittan-Momen arrives and saves him. In order to save Aya, he used a dryer to dry himself, even though he dislikes those machines. Kitarō counterattacks while riding Ittan-Momen. Medama-Oyaji states that the lute is the source of Umizatō's power so Kitarō targets it with his Remote Controlled Geta, but the attack is blocked by a wall created with seawater. Ittan-Momen then lets Kitarō grab on to his tail, then spins Kitarō toward Umizatō. He uses his lute to create another seawater wall, but Kitarō is able to break through it by using the momentum from Ittan-Momen's spin and manages to destroy the lute. Umizatō surrenders and returns the kidnapped children, asking for Kitarō's forgiveness. Kitarō asks him why he began to suddenly kidnap humans. The truth is, Shu-no-Bon incited him to do so. Kitarō senses Shu-no-Bon nearby and scares him off. He immediately makes a report about Kitarō to a certain yōkai. Characters in order of appearance #Aya's Mother #Ittan-Momen #Nezumi-Otoko #Konaki-Jijii #Neko-Musume #Kitarō #Sunakake-Babaa #Nurarihyon #Aya's Father #Umizatō #Bake-Garasu #Kawauso #Funa-Yūrei #Shu-no-Bon }} Navigation Category:2007 Episodes